


Home

by REwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REwrites/pseuds/REwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sixteen years of life Sirius still isn't quite sure how to define the word home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

After sixteen years of life, Sirius still isn’t quite sure how to define the word home.   
  
He supposes at one point in time that Grimmauld Place felt like home but can’t, for the life of him, ever recall feeling wistful for the unfriendly walls and doors of the grand townhome. Why he feels so bereft now that he has left mystifies him.   
  
Certainly Hogwarts is more welcoming. He has fond memories he’s made with people he actually cares for and who care for him.   
  
And the Potters treat him like a second son. A proper son meant to love simply  _because_  he exists rather than why.   
  
He is content in these places.  
  
But it isn’t until Remus arrives the morning after he has moved in with James for good, soot from the Floo smudged across his cheek and hugging him tightly, that it hits him.   
  
Home, he decides, is wherever Moony is.


End file.
